Se le apagó la luz
by Vicky's Angel
Summary: ¡Mi primer SongFict! Es la canción de Alex Sanz 'Se Le Apagó La Luz', espero que os guste... Me he enterado de que ya había una y he intentado que fuese diferente porque quería escribir la mia propia... ¡Espero que no te importe...! ¡GRACIAS!


_**La canción es "Se le apagó la luz" de Alejandro Sanz, es realmente preciosa. Los que ya la conocéis supongo que sabréis de qué irá la historia, los que no, podéis averiguarlo, y sino, por el título, que dice mucho...**_

_**Os dejo leyendo, y espero que os guste...**_

_**Si escucháis la canción a la vez es más "impactante"...**_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aquí estamos, los dos juntos, en ¡nuestra casa, llevamos viviendo juntos 3 meses, pero hoy, 29 de Enero, es nuestro aniversario. Estoy tan feliz... Ahora mismo hemos terminado de comer y como sorpresa, decido llevarla a la playa. Sé que la encanta y es su lugar favorito, así que¿más fácil que eso?

Montamos en mi moto, sí sí, ya sé que es un transporte muggle, pero me fascinaban tanto que decidí comprarme una y utilizarla para trasladarme. La verdad es que es bastante menos incómoda que la escoba, mucho menos agobiante que los trasladores y menos preocupante que aparecerse, así que... El único inconveniente es el tiempo, pero eso es fácil¿acaso no soy mago? pues un par de hechizos simples y ¡perfecto! ya tengo mi moto, que va muchísimo más rápido y además es invisible para los muggles, igualito que el autobús noctámbulo, que sí que es realmente incómodo.

Pasamos una tarde perfecta en la playa, sí, PERFECTA. Incluso vemos el anochecer, pero ya opino que es hora de irse, vale, es sábado, pero tenemos que descansar y creo que a la mañana siguiente ella ha quedado con sus padres. No les conozco, ni ella conoce a los míos, pero por ahora esta bien, somos diferentes y procedemos de mundos diferentes, lo sabemos, pero también nos queremos, por lo que mantenemos a nuestras familias separadas y sin que sepan nada de nuestra relación...

Aunque ya haya anochecido, todavía queda algo de luz, lo suficiente para ver bien la carretera, aunque esta sea algo pedregosa y un tanto "primitiva". Ella me dice que no corra, que disfrute del paisaje, pero...

Como estamos en Enero hace algo de frío que me molesta en los ojos debido a la velocidad, no pasa nada...

**Yo no siento nada**

**pero presiento que a chorros se escapa**

**la magia de mi alma gastada.**

**Ella en la calle tirada**

**algunas sirenas lejanas**

**resuenan en la noche olvidadas.**

**Veloz caballo de acero**

**tu gasolina, mi sangre y su cuerpo**

**se mezclaron en el suelo...**

¡Qué ha pasado¿¡Qué es toda esta sangre que mancha mi camisa! Miro a mi izquierda¡mi moto está destrozada y chocada contra un roca que seguramente no haya podido ver! Pero no quiero mirar a mi derecha... ¿por qué mi niña no me habla? No entiendo nada... ¡Qué hace ahí tendida¿¡Por qué no me responde ahora que las estoy llamando¿¡Qué es lo que pasa! Lo más rápido que puedo, pues yo también estoy herido, sacó mi teléfono móvil y llamo al servicio de urgencias. Por favor que se den prisa¡no aguanto más esta tortura!

**El gris de la carretera**

**dibujando su melena.**

**Entre la vida y la muerte**

**Se piensa tan diferente...**

La sigo mirando mientras la acaricio esos rizos, esos que me vuelven loco, esos que normalmente caen perfectamente sobre su fina espalda y llegan a su delgada cintura, esos que se enroscan en mi dedo cuando los acaricio...¿por qué ahora no lo hacen? Ella comienza a abrir los ojos, pero no se mueve¿por qué?. Me mira y sonríe como puede, creo que ha comprendido rápidamente lo que está pasando y seguro que lo asimila antes que yo, pero... "_Vas a tener que llevar a reparar la moto"_ me dice. No la entiendo¿cómo puede estar pensando en mi moto ahora? Lo importante es ella y que por favor, la ambulancia se de prisa...

**Y la luz se le apagó**

**Y su voz se le apagó...**

Se ha vuelto a desmayar¿por qué no llega la ambulancia¡No puedo más¡No lo soporto! Quiero que esto se acabe ya, que no haya ocurrido nada, quiero volver al pasado, o viajar más rápido hacia el futuro, pero que a mi niña no la haya pasado nada, ella es lo importante... ¡ya oigo la ambulancia¡Está muy cerca! Ya no puede tardar demasiado...

**Se le apagó la luz tembló**

**y no llega la camilla**

**luche buscando una salida**

**para ir a escuchar su corazón**

**con las manos confundidas**

**no me mantengo en pie**

**no llego hasta, la niña de mi vida...**

¡Ya están aquí! Y se acercan a mí¡NO, la importante es ella, mírenla a ella... Sacan la camilla y la tumban encima y con cuidado la suben a la ambulancia. Me mandan subir a mi también¿qué se pensaban, que me iba a separar un segundo se ella? Ahí está, tendida en la camilla en lo que la ambulancia arranca hacia el hospital¡dense prisa! Un par de médicos la van mirando en lo que llegamos, pero este parece no estar muy cerca...

**Por qué no habla, no entiendo**

**si hace un momento me iba diciendo**

**no corras tanto que tengo miedo.**

**La ambulancia volaba**

**entre la vida y la muerte, pensaba**

**que echaba tanto de menos su casa**

**Amarga risa en la cama**

**imagina que es una diana**

**con todas esas agujas clavadas...**

Ya se ve el hospital, lo veo por una pequeña rendija que comunica al conductor con los médicos. Ella vuelve a perder el sentido, los médicos se mueven, la ponen algún tubo, la pinchan alguna vez... No sé qué la estarán haciendo, pero esto es insoportable. La ambulancia a parado, estamos en la zona de urgencias del hospital. La bajan y la llevan rápidamente por cantidad de pasillos que a mi me parecen eternos. Llegamos a una habitación, ahí la dejan mientras que otros médicos llegan para trabajar con ella. Todavía no la he soltado en ningún momento la mano... Y vuelve a recuperar el conocimiento. Me mira con esa cara de ángel, esa a la que no me puedo resistir cuando me pide algo, pero ahora a cambiado, tiene sangre... sangre, rasponazos y heridas, aunque yo la sigo viendo tan divina como siempre...

**Bromea sobre su suerte**

**le hace sentirse más fuerte.**

**Entre la vida y la muerte**

**se piensa tan diferente...**

"_Amor, cuando salga de esta, quiero presentarte a mis padres, y quiero que mis amigos te conozcan como mi amor..." _lo dice con un gesto, con una voz que realmente me demuestra lo que piensa, sabe que no va a haber un _cuando salga de esta_... ¡NO¿Por qué la vida tiene que ser así? _"Te vas a poner bien, mi princesa, en serio..." _No, la puedo prometer nada, porque nadie sabe lo que la pasa... ¡Por Merlín¿¡Esto no es un hospital¡Qué la salven!

**Y la luz se le apagó**

**y su voz se le apagó...**

Me mira y me sonríe, lentamente, y con mi mano agarrada, va posando la cabeza sobre la almohada y cerrando los ojos. No está perdiendo el conocimiento, creo que sabe lo que llega... ¿pero por qué tiene que aceptarlo así sin más? Antes de que cierre totalmente los ojos, la miro, y con un gesto de mis ojos realizo esa pregunta... _"Te amo Drake, nunca me olvides, pero por favor, continúa con tu vida. Si tenía que pasar, pasó. Hazlo por mi..." _Las lágrimas recorren mis mejillas al oír esto, se que nunca la podré olvidar y que siempre la amaré... _"Te amo Mya, te amo..." _Ella sonríe de nuevo y termina de cerrar los ojos apretándome la mano...

**Se le apagó la luz, tembló**

**le cerraron las cortinas**

**y escuchó pasar la vida**

**y el suave latir de un corazón.**

**La indirecta comprendida,**

**una torpe despedida**

**de la niña de su vida...**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Espero que os haya gustado...**_

_**lo podeis demostrar dejando algun review!**_

_**Asias x leerm!**_


End file.
